1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telematics terminal capable of controlling a vehicle and a method for controlling a vehicle using the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
The term ‘telematics’ is a compound word of Telecommunications and Informatics, and is also known as Information and Communications Technology (ICT). More specifically, telematics is the science of sending, receiving and storing information via telecommunication devices.
More recently, telematics have been specifically applied to the use of Global Positioning System (GPS) technology integrated with computers and mobile communications technology in automotive navigation systems.
Vehicle telematics may be applied to various fields such as remote diagnostics for vehicles, diagnostics for in-vehicle electric/mechanical components, vehicle controls, communications between a call center and a vehicle or between vehicles equipped with telematics terminals, intelligent transportation systems, and an interface between a user and a vehicle.
As discovered by the present inventors, telematics may also be used for controlling moving objects (including vehicle) by using a telematics terminal in a vehicle equipped with the telematics terminal.